Todo por ellas
by Aki Kuchiki
Summary: -Ichigo te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca ¿me escuchaste? No lo olvides JAMAS.- -¿Por que dices eso? Parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo.- -Cuida mucho a nuestra bebe ¿si?- AU IchiRuki 3 Mi primer fic, leelo y te regalo un chocolate psicologico ñ.ñ
1. Prologo

**Holaaa, soy nueva en fanfiction y este es mi primer fic. Asique ante todo pido disculpas por errores ortograficos. ya que soy muy despistada en eso. Emmm no se, gracias al que lo lea (si es que alguien lo hace u.u) Ahora los dejo para que lean el primer cap del fic. Espero que les guste ^_^**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cada mañana cuando despierto,  
viene el recuerdo de tu último beso.  
Cada mañana cuando amanesco,  
busco el perfume que dejó tu cuerpo.  
Cada que tengo un sentimiento,  
creo que tambien tú lo estás sintiendo.  
Y cada momento que vivo a tu lado,  
es tan hermoso no quiero olvidarlo  
CADA MAÑANA, CADA TE QUIERO,  
ESTÁ EN MI MENTE Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS.  
CADA CARICIA Y CADA BESO,  
NO SE ME OLVIDA NI POR UN MOMENTO.  
CADA MAÑANA . . .  
Y solo espero, ese momento  
que te vuelva a ver, porque siento  
que me enfermo si no estoy junto a ti.  
El cielo me inventó para ti...

(Fragmentos de "Cada mañana. Reik.")  
**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

-Entonces ¿le pondremos ese nombre?- me pregunto con un pequeño brillo de felicidad en los ojos. Hace tiempo que se había puesto un poco enferma. Se veía depresiva y había bajado de peso, ya no comía mucho. Comía solo lo necesario para alimentar a nuestra beba, nos habíamos enterado que sería niña en la última ecografía.

Tendría que estar feliz faltaba poco para el nacimiento de nuestra hija, pero como iba a estar feliz, si el amor de mi vida estaba tan mal. No me lo decía directamente, pero yo lo sabía. Se le notaba. Desde la muerte de su hermana, Hisana, hace 9 meses, se había puesto mal, no comía, no hablaba, no hacía nada. Le había dolido un montón su muerte, si bien ella era la esposa de su hermano y no era su hermana de sangre, ella siempre la quiso como si lo fuera. Pero cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada se había recuperado, por nuestro bebe. Había mejorado un montón. Pero a los **7 meses y medio** de embarazo sucedió una tragedia.

Habían baleado a su hermano en lo que se dice que era **"un intento de robo"**, por supuesto, yo nunca lo creí. Siempre tuve la sensación de que había algo tras todo eso, una verdad oculta. Pero obviamente no se lo dije, no podía hacer eso. En ese momento tenía que estar ahí para ella y apoyarla en todo. No sumarle más problemas. Ya que, como resultado del supuesto **"asalto"** su hermano había quedado en estado de coma. Llevaba dos semanas en coma. Rukia iba todos los días a visitarlo, le contaba los avances del embarazo, y le hablaba sobre su sobrino. Se veía feliz cuando hablaba con él por más que él no le respondiera. Pero, a mí no podía mentirme, y yo sabía que cada vez que salía para **"ir al baño"**, se encerraba a llorar en él. Me partía el alma verla así, pero que podía hacer. Simplemente nada, solo apoyarla y tratar de hacerla feliz.

-Si a vos te gusta. Le pondremos el nombre que tú quieras.- dije tratando de complacerla.

-Yo sé que a vos te gusta. Solo que no lo quieres admitir por que se me ocurrió a mí y no a ti.- era verdad me gustaba, pero no era tan así.- ¿me podrías traer un vaso de jugo? Tengo mucha sed.- se quejó.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo.- le conteste mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Baje con pesar las escaleras. Tenía un presentimiento extraño, un dolor en el pecho, tenía miedo. Desde que paso lo de Byakuya no la dejaba sola ni por un instante. La acompañaba siempre, aunque ella mucho no salía. Al único lugar que iba era el hospital. Después estaba todo el día en nuestro departamento. Como no quise dejarla sola, había pedido un permiso en el trabajo. Era el hijo del dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba, así que no me costó mucho conseguirlo.

Por alguna razón en ese momento el dolor en mi pecho aumento y por mi mente paso la imagen de Rukia. Justo en el momento que de mi mano se calló el vaso con jugo, escuche un grito.

-Ahhh- grito. Era un grito desgarrador. Un grito que me provoco escalofríos.

- **Rukia…**- murmure mientras empecé a subir corriendo las escaleras. A medida que subía sentía más miedo.

Cuando llegue donde estaba me quede paralizado por un segundo. Rukia estaba tirada en el suelo, con mucha sangre rodeándola. Me asuste, pero no podía seguir así. Tenía que reaccionar.

-Rukia ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!-fue lo único que atine a decir mientras me agachaba para ayudarla a acomodarse. Estaba desesperado.

-Él bebe…Ichigo…ahhh… él bebe, algo le pasa a mi bebe…- me dijo mientras se quejaba del dolor.-llévame al hospital…ahhh…tengo mucho miedo…- me dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

La agarre y la levante. Salí corriendo de ahí, con cuidado de no caerme.

La subí a mi auto. El hospital quedaba a unas 5 cuadras asique llegue enseguida. Era el mismo donde estaba Byakuya. A penas llegue, dos enfermeras se me acercaron al ver que traía a una embarazada cubierta de sangre. La acostaron en una camilla que estaba cerca. Se acercó un doctor y hablo algo con las enfermeras, no alcance a escuchar. Luego se acercó a mí. Era el ginecólogo que atendía su embarazo, el doctor Ukitake.

-Ichigo, Rukia ha bajado mucho de peso y ha estado mal emocionalmente, y eso ha afectado la salud del bebe. Corren riesgo los dos. Por eso mismo le practicaremos un parto de urgencia.- me dijo mientras se desinfectaba las manos y se ponía los guantes.

-¿Como que corren riesgo? Está diciendo que pueden…- no, no iba a decir eso. Definitivamente eso no iba a pasar.

-Si bien corren riesgo. Haremos todo lo posible por que no suceda. Quédate tranquilo déjalo en mis manos.- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. Cosa que obviamente no logro.

-Quiero entrar. Quiero estar presente. Quiero estar con Rukia.- le dije mientras el empezaba a caminar dirigiéndose al quirófano.

-Lo siento Ichigo pero no puedes entrar. Este no es un parto normal. Es un parto de urgencia por lo que solamente pueden entrar los médicos.- dijo entrando al quirófano.

Al rato llegaron con Rukia en una camilla. La dejaron un rato afuera mientras terminaban de acomodar el quirófano para el parto. Rukia ya estaba un poco más calmada, las gotas de sudor se mesclaban con su llanto.

-Rukia, mi amor, tranquila va a estar todo bien no llores.- le dije mientras le limpiaba la cara.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso Ichigo? – Me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano.- yo sé que a mi bebe no le va a pasar nada. Pero igual tengo miedo.-

-Tranquila, ya vas a ver. No va a pasar nada. Es más, vamos a conocer a nuestro bebe, dentro de muy poco. Solo tenemos que esperar un poco más.-

-Ichigo, te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca. ¿Me escuchaste? No lo olvides jamás.-me dijo mientras soltaba nuevas lágrimas. Sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Por algún motivo eso me pareció una despedida.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo- le regañe tratando de hacer que deje de llorar. En ese momento aparecieron unas enfermeras para llevarse a Rukia.

-Cuida mucho a nuestra bebe ¿sí? – dijo mientras me soltaba la mano. Y se la llevaban al quirófano.

-¿Porque dice eso?...- murmure- RUKIA!- le grite antes de que entre.- TE AMO- la vi sonreír. Hace mucho que no lo hacía como ahora. Seguía llorando pero esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era verdadera. Vi que cerró sus ojos y en ese momento se cerró la puerta.

Cuando se cerró, mis piernas se debilitaron y casi me caigo pero me apoye en la pared, justo a tiempo. Ya no lo soporte más y unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por mis mejillas. En ese momento simplemente tuve ganas de decírselo. Y lo hice. Me sentí feliz de que ella sonriera. Pero me di cuenta que ahora sí que eso parecía una despedida. No entendía porque Rukia se había despedido de mí. Pero no quise pensarlo tampoco lo único que quería hacer era no pensar en nada.

Me fui a sentar en los asientos que se encontraban a la salida del quirófano. Llame a mi familia y a nuestros amigos para avisarles la situación. Había pasado todo tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de decirle a nadie. Al poco tiempo llegaron Uryu y Chad, mis mejores amigos.

-Kurosaki, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kuchiki-san?- me pregunto Uryu

-El doctor me dijo que como ella había dejado de alimentarse bien y ha estado mal emocionalmente, eso había afectado la salud del bebe. Haciendo que se adelantara al parto. Además me digo que ambos corrían riesgo de…-y me callé. No quise seguir hablando.

-Tranquilo Ichigo. Kuchiki es una mujer muy fuerte. Va a estar bien. Ella y el bebe.-dijo Chad, que si bien casi nunca hablaba mucho, siempre que se trataba de Rukia desprendía más palabras de lo habitual.

-Sado tiene razón, Kurosaki. No te preocupes.- agrego Ishida, alentándome.

Media hora después llamaron con urgencia al doctor Ukitake por los pequeños parlantes que había por el hospital. Al rato vi como un doctor de pelo negro y piel muy pálida entraba en el quirófano y unos momentos después salió Ukitake.

Desde afuera veía como los médicos se movían de un lado para otro. Y al poco tiempo entraron 2 enfermeras más. Estaba muy preocupado no sabía qué hacer, mejor dicho, no podía hacer nada. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya habían llegado todos. Estaba mi mama, Masaki, mi padre, Ishin, y mis hermanas, las gemelas Karin y Yuzu. También habían llegado Orihime y Tatsuki, las mejores amigas de Rukia.

Cuando salió un médico, no me contuve y le pregunte.

-Doctor yo soy el marido de la paciente. ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté

-El parto se complicó él bebe ya nació y está bien a pesar de ser prematuro. Pero su mujer está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Y no podemos parar la hemorragia. – en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se paraba. Si antes sentía miedo, ahora ese miedo se había multiplicado infinitas veces. Después de eso me fui a sentar, mientras vi como mi padre hablaba con el médico. Yo ya no pude hablar más.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ media hora después ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta Rukia?- gritaron al unísono las personas que se encontraban esperando afuera. Menos yo. Estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando había salido el doctor. Me busco a mí con la mirada y me hablo.

-Lo siento mucho señor…-¿Que le había pasado a MI Rukia? No sabía que era, pero sinceramente no quería escucharlo.-la señorita Rukia falleció a causa de una hemorragia posparto. Vera en el estado en que llego era de es esperarse este resultado. Estaba muy delicada y…- el doctor siguió hablando. Explicándome. No lo escuche.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decirme ¿Cómo es posible que eso sea cierto? No, tenía que ser una broma. Una de muy mal gusto. Rukia no se había ido. Rukia no me había dejado solo. Rukia estaba bien. No pude evitar acordarme de la conversación que habíamos tenido. Era verdad. Ella se había despedido de mí. ¿Cómo sabia ella que eso iba a ocurrir?

Estaba destrozado. La persona más importante de mi vida se había ido. La persona que había parado la lluvia en mi corazón, hacía que una tormenta se instale en él. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Tan injusta era la vida, como para quitarme a la persona más importante para mí?

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, estuve a punto de llorar. Pero luego mire a mi alrededor y vi como estaban los demás. Inoue había empezado a llorar a mares y Tatsuki la consolaba. Karin consolaba a Yuzu. Y mis padres y amigos, por más que no lloraban, se les notaban en los ojos una tristeza enorme. Pero claro de seguro no querían llorar delante de mí. Si ellos eran fuertes yo también tendría que serlo, no quiero que se preocupen por mi culpa. Me seque las lágrimas como pude en ese momento. Y luego mire al doctor. Que al parecer seguía hablando con mis padres. Estuvo a punto de salir un sollozo de mi boca. Cuando sentí dos manos en mi hombro, una en cada uno. Eran mis amigos, Uryu y Chad, mostrándome que contaba con ellos para lo que sea.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder ver a la bebe?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

-En este momento la están bañando. Después de eso le harán los últimos estudios y se la podrán llevar. En estos casos siempre tratamos de que se vaya con la familia lo más pronto posible. Me tengo que retirar, realmente siento mucho lo de su esposa.- dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia y se retiraba.

-Muchas gracias doctor- le dijeron mis padres al unísono antes de que se valla.

-Hijo mientras le hacen los estudios a la beba porque no vas a casa. Te das una ducha, comes algo y luego vuelves. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, por cualquier cosa que suceda. Sé que es una noticia difícil de digerir pero tienes que ser fuerte. Por tu hija.- me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo sé. Pero prefiero quedarme acá, además no tengo hambre.- dije disimulando estar bien. No quiero que se pongan mal por mí. No quiero que se den cuenta que por dentro me estoy destruyendo.

-Quédese tranquila señora Kurosaki. Nosotros llevaremos a Ichigo, quiera o no.- dijo Ishida.

-Está bien muchas gracias, Ishida-kun-

A rastras me sacaron del hospital. Cuando llegamos al departamento me puse peor. Todo me recordaba a ella. Claro como no me iba a acordar, si ahí vivimos 4 años de nuestra vida juntos. Me acorde del día que le propuse ir vivir juntos, del día en que le pedí matrimonio, del día que me dijo que estaba embarazada, de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos. Finalmente me puse a llorar, cuando entre al baño a ducharme. Sentía un vacío inexplicable. Sentía que una parte de mi vida se había ido con ella. Con la mujer que más amo en el mundo. Aunque una parte de mí, una mínima parte mía, se negaba a creerlo. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Definitivamente esto tenía que ser un sueño, eso era. Todo esto era un mal sueño. Pero el agua fría de la ducha me hizo reaccionar, esto era verdad. Esto estaba pasando. No aguanto más y quebré, de nuevo. Grite el grito más fuerte que grite en mi vida. Necesitaba desahogarme, empecé a golpear la pared. La golpee hasta que mis nudillos empezaron a sangrar. Pero no quise seguir, no me podía hacer daño. Había una persona que me necesitaba entera. Una personita que necesitaba de mí, más que nunca. Mi hija.

Termine de bañarme y salí. De alguna forma me sirvió descargarme.

Cuando salí estaban mis amigos con unas vendas para curarme. Como se nota que me conocen. Me dije a mi mismo. Terminaron de vendarme y me obligaron a comer algo.

Volvimos al hospital. Parecía un robot. Un zombi, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados por lo que había llorado. Las manos vendadas y una cara con ojos vacíos. Parecía literalmente muerto en vida. Mejor dicho, **ESTABA muerto en vida…**

Estuvimos esperando unas horas. Ya era de madrugada, se habían ido todos, se veían muy destruidos, casi igual que yo. Pero se notaba que todavía se estaban aguantando, porque estaban adelante mío. En ese momento vi como una enfermera se acercaba a nosotros, con un bulto en brazos.

-Disculpe, usted es el señor Kurosaki Ichigo?- me pregunto con amabilidad la enfermera.

-Sí, soy yo.- fue lo único que pude decir.

La chica me sonrió.-Tome acá esta **su hija**, solo tiene que firmar unos papeles y se la puede llevar.-me dijo mientras me tendió a la pequeña para que la cargara en brazos.

La tome en brazos, fue medio torpe, ya que la última vez que alcé a un bebe en brazos fue cuando mis hermanas eran pequeñas. Tenía mi color de pelo. Era muy pequeña y chiquita, tenía rasgos muy finos y delicados. Me hacía acordar tanto a Rukia. Era igual a ella, hasta en lo pequeña. No pude evitar sonreír. Era tan hermosa como ella. En el momento en que me moví para seguir a la enfermera, que me llevaba a firmar los papeles, abrió los ojitos. Quede maravillado con sus ojos, eran del mismo color que Rukia. Esos violetas azulados que tantas veces me habían dejado hipnotizado. Me puse feliz**. Nuestra bebe había sacado, a mi parecer, la parte única de cada uno. En otras palabras nuestra hija era única.**

Cuando pensé eso reaccione. No estaba solo. Rukia no me había dejado solo. Rukia me había dejado una nueva razón para seguir viviendo, en esta vida tan injusta. Rukia me había dejado la mayor prueba de nuestro amor. Rukia me había dejado a nuestra hija. . Y definitivamente tenía que ser fuerte, por ella. **Por Ai Kurosaki, la otra persona que más amo en el mundo. **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- …mi bebe… ¿dónde está?...-decía una mujer mientras se movía adolorida en una cama…

**Buenoo espero que les haya gustado, lo que supone es el primer cap. de un fic x3 Me he puesto una meta de reviews y si no llego a esa meta lo mas probable es que no lo continue. Pero tranqui ñ.ñ si te gusto mi historia y queres continuacion deja un review plis te lo agradeceria mucho TTwTT y si alguna persona buenita me da su opinion acerca de como lo hice mi primera vez tambien lo agradeceria w.w acepto tomatazos, flores, cualquier cosa. sobretodo criticas que me ayuden a mejorar e.e**

**Estuve pensando en el segundo cap. no se si hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Ichigo (cosa que tenia pensado hacer toda la serie) o narrarlo en 3 persona. diganme como les gustaria mas. claro, si quieren continuacion xD**

**Se que pido mucho u.u pero soy primeriza entiendanme T^T. Bueno mejor me voy antes de que me hechen baiii**

**espero que nos volvamos a leer :***

**Aki-chan**


	2. 10 años despues

**Holaaa! Se que me demore un poquito en subir este capitulo…pero es que mi mente estaba echa un lio xD lo escribi y lo borre mas de 5 veces!...en fin fue un desastre…pero bueno aca esta no? Peor es nada…**

**Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias a yuukishiro, Kawai-Maria, ichiruki, chappy 3 y anime love por dejar reviews. Me alegro que les haya gustado el primer cap. espero que este capítulo no los decepcione…y ya se van a enterar si está viva o realmente murió, o que fue lo que paso…claro si siguen leyendo! X3 (cosa que espero que hagan :D)**

**Otra cosa, quería aclarar que tuve un pequeño problema con el nombre de "la bebe"…en el anterior cap. al final había puesto que se iba a llamar Ai…pero lo cambie porque no me gustaba como sonaba…me sonaba a "Ayy!" (onda como cuando grito porque veo una cucaracha…o algo asi u.u)…bueno el punto es que ahora se llama Mizuki! X3 **

**Los pensamientos están escritos en negrita y lo demás "lo narro yo"…por asi decirlo xD…**

**Bueno ahora si me voy y no molesto mas!**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Se encontraba caminando en un sendero desconocido que se adentraba a un bosque. Estaba todo lleno de niebla, no veía muy bien. Siguió caminando por el sendero y llego a una casa abandonada. Era una casa de 2 pisos, estaba cubierta de tela de arañas y se veía bastante vieja. El segundo piso tenía la mitad del techo, la mitad del techo que faltaba estaba derrumbado en el piso, al lado de la puerta. _

_Iba a dar media vuelta para irse por donde vino. Esa casa sí que daba miedo, parecía salida de una película de terror. Pero, de repente, empezó a llover. Era la tormenta más fuerte que había visto en su vida. Asique decidió entrar en la casa, para refugiarse de la lluvia. _

_Si por fuera se veía abandonada, por dentro se veía inhabitable. En vez de piso había tierra, el techo estaba lleno de goteras y los pocos muebles que había adentro, se encontraban viejos y algunos rotos. Pero todos, absolutamente todos, se encontraban envueltos en tela de araña. Se notaba que hace tiempo, quizás hasta varios años, que nadie vivía ahí. _

_Empezó a recorrer la casa, con algo de miedo ya que no sabía con que se podía encontrar ahí. Se acercó a una pequeña biblioteca que estaba al lado de la puerta. Estaba llena de libros, no cabía ni uno más. Estaba revisando los nombres de los libros cuando encontró uno que le llamo la atención. Se llamaba "Volver a verte"*. Cuando lo saco para revisarlo se le calló. _

_Se agacho para levantarlo y vio que del libro salió volando un papel. Lo agarro y vio que era una foto. En la foto salía una hermosa joven, de pequeña estatura, pelos azabaches y ojos grandes y enigmáticos, que le resultaban tremendamente familiares._

_-Ruk…- pero no pudo seguir, se despertó de golpe por culpa de la aparición de una almohada salvaje._

-Papi…papi… ¡DESPIERTA PAPI!- le dice mientras le pega con la almohada a su padre. Al ver que este abre los ojos deja de pegarle con la almohada.- se nos hace tarde y ya van a venir los tios. ¡Apúrate!- le decía mientras le agarraba la mano para estirarlo y sacarlo de la cama. Vio que estaba medio pálido y se detuvo.- ¿te pasa algo papi? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- le pregunta preocupada.

-¿eh?...no Kohime*, estoy bien. Solo que quiero dormir un poco más- decía mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo. El le decía Kohime a su hija cuando estaban ellos dos solos.**- Esa pesadilla fue demasiado real…juraría que antes de que Mizuki me despertara…ella se movio…como si quisiera salir de la fotografía-** pensaba.

-Claro que no lo harás Ichigo Kurosaki.- decía la nena peli naranja mientras le agarraba la mano con fuerza y lo tiraba de la cama.

Calló de cabeza al piso y le salió un enorme chichón. Iba a regañarle por ser tan bruta. Cuando escucho que lo llamo por su nombre y apellido. Eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy enojada por algo. Y si que daba miedo cuando se enojaba, era como tener a un asesino a sueldo en frente tuyo y que encima, este buscando tu cabeza…bueno tal vez este exagerando un poco, pero no mas de lo que el desearía.

Casi de inmediato sintió como un aura asesina rodeaba a su hija. Le dieron escalofríos y empezó a temblar.

Se paró enseguida.- Esta bien…me baño y vamos.- dijo en un intento de calmar a la "bestia"

-Claro, te espero abajo papi.- dijo mientras cambiaba la cara de asesina serial, por una de niña buena. La niña se parecía mucho a su madre cuando se enojaba, y eso aterra a cualquiera. Además que, para tener 10 años tenía una fuerza descomunal.

Era sábado 12 de Mayo. Ese día se cumplían 10 años de la muerte de Rukia, y 10 años del nacimiento de Mizuki. Como todos los años, se levantaban temprano, iban al cementerio a dejarle flores a Rukia. Y luego festejaban el cumpleaños de la niña. Se habia echo costumbre que la familia Ishida los acompañara ese dia al cementario. Desde los 4 años, cuando Akira habia insistido en que quería acompañar a Mizuki.

Mizuki, es una niña muy buena. Es muy inteligente, y educada…cuando esta cerca de su tío Byakuya…

En realidad es muy traviesa, se trepa a los árboles y se queda ahí por horas hasta que alguien la encuentre y la obligue a bajar. O hace bromas pesadas "en nombre de la justicia" a "las personas injustas", cosa que por culpa de una broma la habían expulsado de su anterior escuela. Es muy buena actriz también, siempre que hace algo malo pone su mejor carita de perrito degollado y su padre la perdona enseguida. Eso nunca falla con él. Así consiguió muchas cosas, como, que su papa no le diga la verdadera razón del porque la expulsaron a su tío Byakuya, o, a pesar de estar castigada, que le den el Chapy enorme edición limitada, que tanto quería. Aunque ese no fue su papá, fueron sus tíos Ishida y Orihime. Que siempre la consentían en todo. Claro que no eran los únicos, pero ellos vivían más cerca, asique era más fácil y rápido conseguir lo que quería con ellos.

A pesar de su actitud de niña, ella es muy madura para su edad. Siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella. Le gusta mucho ayudar siempre que alguien le pide, porque no le gusta meterse en asuntos ajenos.

No tiene muchos amigos, el único que tiene es Akira Ishida. Siempre estubo rodeada de adultos. Asique no sabe bien como tratar a los chicos de su edad. Por eso siempre esta sola.

-Akira…Akiraaa- gritaba un padre peli azul, desde la puerta de su casa, a su hijo.-Akira vamos se nos hace tarde.-repetía el padre enojado.

-Uryu tranquilo. Ya va a bajar no lo apures.- decía una triste peli naranja de grandes atributos.-Aki-chaaan apúrateee.- grito después de esperar pacientemente por 5 minutos.

-Mama ya te dije que no me digas Aki-chan soy Akira.- decía un enojado niño peli azul que bajaba apresurado por las escaleras.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento Akira.- decía su mama mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos que se nos hace tarde.-dijo Uryu un poco irritado de esperar tanto.

El pequeño Akira era el hijo de Uryu y Orihime. Es unos meses más chico que Ai. Pero van a la misma escuela y al mismo curso. Él era el chico más listo de toda la clase, en eso se parecía a su padre. Pero digo era, ya que, desde que llego Mizuki a su escuela, ella se había quedado con el puesto de la más inteligente. Aunque no era solo del salón sino de todo segundo año de su escuela.**- Enserio es rara Mizuki. Es una chica molesta y cargosa. Vive colgada en los árboles y haciendo esas estupidas bromas suyas, que por cierto son muy tontas y obvias. No entiendo cómo es que es tan lista. No parece del tipo que estudia, ni del tipo que se copia en clase. Pero a mí no me engaña con esa cara de "angelito" que tiene.- **

Ellos ya se conocían porque sus padres eran amigos. El conocía toda la historia de su mama, por eso al principio trataba de hacerse amigo de ella. Pero esa chica siempre lo sacaba de quicio, **-es tan molesta, como lin…espera! Yo no iba a decir que esa enana medio metro cargosa es linda. Jamás, es más, ¡es la chica más fea que vi en mi vida!-** Mizuki, a pesar de ser mas grande que el era muy pequeña. Akira le llevaba una cabeza y un poco mas, por lo que siempre le burlaba a ella de su estatura. Y desde que se dio cuenta de que eso le molestaba lo hacia mucho mas seguido.

Su relación era rara. Los dos decían que se odiaban, pero ambos sabían que en realidad se querían mucho y eran amigos.

Eran muy compañeros, aunque siempre se peleaban por cosas tontas. Pero como todo niño, se les pasaba rápido el enojo y se amigaban enseguida.

Riiing (intento de ruido de timbre) -Papi ya llegaron los tíos apúrate- hablo Mizuki a su padre que todavía estaba en el baño bañándose.**-no entiendo cómo puede tardar tanto…- **pensaba mientras suspiraba mentalmente.

-Sí, sí, ya salgo.- contesto mientras cerraba el grifo y empezaba a secarse con la toalla.

Mizuki bajo corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

-Buenos días Tío, Tía.- decía Mizuki mientras hacia una reverencia y se corría para que entren en su casa.

-Buenos días Mizu-chii ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- decía la peli naranja mientras le daba un abrazo cálido a la pequeña.**-Y otra vez con el "Mizu-chii" me pregunto de donde saco un apodo tan feo…-**

-Buenos días Mizuki. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-le decía Uryu mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Muchas gracias Tía, Tío.- dijo mientras les dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días Mizuki.- dijo Akira mientras entraba a la casa.

-Buenos días Aki-chan~ - dijo con vos de niña buena y una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No me digas Aki-chan... Mizu-chii- dijo irritado el ojigris. El sabia todo lo que le molestaba a la pelinaranja que la llamen asi.**- recién llego y ya empieza a molestar. Y yo que tenía pensado no molestarla por ser su cumpleaños.- **

-¿A quién le dices Mizu-chii? ¿A-KI-CHAN?- dijo la niña enfrentándose al peli azul.

-¿Acaso vez a otra niña tonta apodada Mizu-chii por acá?- dijo el chico acercándose más.

-Basta Akira, deja de molestar a Mizu-chii- dijo Orihime separándolos. No habia oído su discusión pero decidio interferir igual.

- Mizuki ¿Dónde está tu padre?- pregunto Uryu ya que en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí no hubo ni rastro del peli naranja.

-Papa se quedó dormido. Lo desperté hace un rato y ahora se está bañando.-dijo mientras se iba hacia la cocina a traer jugo.

Ishida dio un largo suspiro- a veces no entiendo si él es el padre o tu su madre.- le dijo mientras se subía los lentes.

-Oye te escuche Ishida.- dijo Kurosaki mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Visiblemente irritado.-Buenos días Akira, Inoue-

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun.- dijo sonriéndole al ojimiel.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san- dijo el pequeño Akira.

-Ya era hora que salgas del baño, se nos hace tarde y todo es por tu culpa.- dijo Mizuki, mientras dejaba una jarra de jugo en la mesita que estaba en el medio de los sillones, donde se habían sentado todos.

-Gracias Mizu-chii. Si quieres ve a terminar de alistarte que yo lo sirvo- dijo Inoue.

-Muchas gracias Tía.- dijo mientras sonreía y se iba corriendo por las escaleras.

-No corras por la escalera Mizuki! Te puedes caer!- decía un peli naranja muy preocupado.

PUM! Se escuchó un ruido seco. Creo que habia olvidado el pequeñisimo detalle de que Mizuki era una niña un poco torpe…

-Mizu-chii!- grito Inoue

-Jajaja tenías razón paaa me iba a caer- grito Mizuki mientras se levantaba del piso. Había trastabillado en el último escalón.

A todos los presentes les cayó una gotita por la espalda (estilo anime e.e).

-Por dios. Esa niña es un terremoto.- se quejaba Ichigo

-Yo creo que Mizu-chii es una niña muy divertida- decía Inoue

-Yo creo que Mizuki es muy torpe…-susurro un ojigris sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Luego de 10 minutos que pasaron en peleas entre Ichigo e Ishida, por el comentario que habia echo apenas entro en su casa. Se escucho a alguien bajar las escalera de nuevo.

-Listo ya estoy- dijo anunciando su llegada la pequeña.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos.- dijo Kurosaki mientras le agarraba la mano a su hija y la sacaba afuera.

Estaban camino al cementerio. Los adultos iban atrás hablando de sus cosas y los niños iban caminando adelante mientras hablaban. O más bien peleaban.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cementerio se estaban dirigiendo a la parte donde se encontraba la tumba de su madre. A medida que se acercaban Mizuki se ponía más feliz que antes. Mientras que los demás se iban poniendo más melancólicos.

-Oiii... "Mizu-chii"… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le dijo Akira a Mizuki mientras seguían caminando. El cementerio era un lugar muy grande.

Estaba tan feliz que decidió ignorar las primeras palabras y solo respondió.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Es que veras…siempre que venimos acá… vos estas muy feliz, cuando una persona normal se pondría muy triste al venir a un cementerio. Y más… si es para ver la tumba de su madre.- dijo un poco nervioso.**-aunque definitivamente tú no entras en la definición de "persona normal".-**

-Es que, como sabes, yo no conocí a mi madre. Ella murió después de tenerme. Y cada vez que vengo acá siento que estoy más cerca de ella. Yo…no la puedo ver todos los días como vos a tu mama. Los únicos días que la veo son hoy y en su cumpleaños. Asique…aunque vea solo su tumba y no la pueda ver a ella…siento que de alguna forma puedo pasar tiempo con ella.- dijo mientras miraba al cielo, que estaba despejado, aunque con algunas nubes, y con un sol enorme y radiante.**-Parece que el cielo me apoya. Parece que esta tan feliz como yo. Solo hay un par de nubes que entristecen y apagan al sol, pero después, todo es claridad. Cuando al fin esas nubes que opacan al sol desaparezcan, todo va a ser iluminado por el sol. Y ahí el sol va a poder estar feliz…definitivamente el sol de hoy se parece a mi corazón…triste y apagado por las nubes de la soledad.-**aunque no lo dijera abiertamente le dolia mucho estar sola, y no tener amigos.

Después de eso él se quedó callado. Se había sorprendido mucho por las palabras de la pequeña.

Llegaron y le depusieron algunas flores.

-Veo que tu Tío Byakuya nos ganó y vino primero.- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole a la pequeña.

-Sí, así parece.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sabes Mizuki? Creo que si mama te viera estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Ella te habría querido más que a su propia vida. Y estoy seguro que este donde este, ella te está cuidando.- dijo mientras abrazaba a la nena y la alzaba en brazos.

-Lo se papi, lo se.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba **-Mami, sé que no alcance a conocerte, pero te amo mucho. Y quería decirte que por más que a veces me siento un poco sola, siempre esta papá para consolarme y hacerme sentir que no estoy sola como yo creía. Me alegra mucho que hayas elegido a papá para ser mi padre. Elegiste al mejor hombre del mundo. Es el mejor papá de todos…-**pensó mirando la tumba de su madre, para luego quedarse profundamente dormida en los brazos de su padre.

-Kurosaki-kun nosotros nos vamos así te dejamos un rato a solas. Te esperamos en la entrada.- dijo Inoue mientras se alejaba caminando junto a Ishida y Akira.

-De acuerdo Inoue. Gracias.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Rukia…-dijo Ichigo mientras miraba la tumba de su difunta esposa con una mirada llena de dolor.-**Rukia…hace tanto tiempo que te fuiste y yo sigo sufriendo. Si estuvieras acá me pegarías y me dirías que soy una fresa descerebrada, que tengo que ser fuerte. Sé que ya paso mucho tiempo y que debería haberlo superado ya, pero no puedo. Te necesito mucho. Lo único que me consuela es saber que tengo a Mizuki a mi lado…cuando te fuiste, contigo se fue la mitad de mí. Creo que jamás superare esto. Estas heridas no parecen curarse y este dolor es demasiado real. Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar. Y una de esas es mi amor por ti, eso jamás se borrara. Ni siquiera dentro de 1000 años. Te amo y te amare por siempre, Rukia… -**dijo a modo de despedida y se fue, soltando un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

Después de eso se fueron a festejar el cumpleaños de la pequeña Mizuki a la casa de la familia Kurosaki. Fueron Ishida, Inoue, Akira, Karin y su novio Jinta, Yuzu, (que todavía vivía con su padre porque no quería dejarlo solo, ya que Karin vivía con su novio), Ishin, y hasta Byakuya.

Los grandes estuvieron toda la tarde hablando. Akira y Mizuki peleando. Así pasaron la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de soplar las velitas de la torta. Después de eso se fueron uno a uno.

Llegaron a las 5 de la tarde a su casa. Apenas llegaron se tiraron en el sillón que estaba en la sala y se quedaron viendo la tele. Luego se fueron a dormir. Había sido un día muy agotador.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

*-"Volver a verte" de Marc Levy es un libro real. Lo lei hace poco y me dieron ganas de hacerle publicidad :D

*-Kohime significa princesita en japonés…o si, kurosaki es toda una ternurita w.w

**Bueno fue mas corto que el anterior y creo que no tiene mucho que ver con nada… pero me dieron ganas de escribirlo…en un principio este y el que le sigue (el 3 cap.) eran un solo capitulo…pero como se me hizo muy largo crei que seria tedioso leer tanto asique lo dividi. No me gusto mucho como quedo esta "primera parte" pero bueno…lo subi igual xs**

**Y antes de irme unas preguntitas para las buenas personas que quieran ayudarme respondiéndolas! w.w**

**-Primera: Como les prefieren los capítulos? Cortos (mas o menos como este) o largos? Tengo miedo de hacerlos largos, y que leerlo se vuelva tedioso y aburrido…asique ustedes díganme como los prefieren!**

**-Segunda: Creen en el significado de los sueños? Yo mucho no…pero creo que estare mas atenta a eso!**

**-Tercera: Alguna vez se imaginaron a una Rukia rubia o…de pelo color uva? No se ustedes digan… **

**Bueno me voy porque sino empiezo a hablar de mas! _ en el próximo capitulo ya empezamos con lo que seria "el comienzo" de todo…Kya! **

**Nos leemos…Bye!**

**Aki-chan ñ.ñ**

** Pd: Perdón por los horrores ortográficos! xp**


	3. Chica rara

**Konbanwa! :3 **

**Como va? Yo aca con un capitulo trasnochero (? Ok no. u.u**

**Bueno no voy a escribir mucho porque tengo sueño…recién son las 2 y pico de la madrugada lose, pero me desperté muy temprano (? **

**Bueno igual antes del cap. muchas gracias a yuukishiro, Chappy Miri, ichiruki (a mi tampoco me gusta mucho jinta pero no se me ocurrio otro xD igual es temporario…si seguís leyendo te vas a dar cuenta ñ.ñ), Guest, anime love y chappy mimi por dejar hermosos y sensuales reviews! Encerio me alegra mucho leerlos.**

**Ah y en los otros capis me olvide del disclaimer asique hoy que me acorde lo pongo UwU**

**Disclaimer: bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen solamente al gran Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mio seria un shoujo Ichirukista! **

**Ahora si a leer ñ.ñ**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El domingo había pasado muy rápido y ya era lunes.

**-El peor día de la semana.-** pensaba una niña de pelo anaranjado. Odiaba los lunes, no tenía una razón concreta. Simplemente no le gustaban.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño a bañarse. Eran las 7 de la mañana y ella entraba a las 8 a la escuela. Por lo que se bañó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ohayou oto-san - decía mientras entraba en la cocina, donde estaba Ichigo preparando el desayuno. Aunque le había costado un montón, con el tiempo se había vuelto bueno en la cocina. Claro no sin antes prender fuego la misma varias veces, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

Ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba lista para desayunar.

-Buen día kohime.- le decía mientras le servía su desayuno.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron de la casa. Ichigo siempre la llevaba a la escuela en su auto y de ahí se iba a la oficina a trabajar. Por más que la escuela quedaba a 3 cuadras de su casa JAMAS dejaría que su hija valla sola.

La niña iba al Instituto Karakura, al mismo que iba su padre cuando estaba en secundaria. Cuando él estaba ahí, la escuela contaba con secundaria y preparatoria nada más. Pero el año anterior habían construido un edificio nuevo, para que el instituto enseñara a partir de primaria. Pero él se había enterado tarde asique la había puesto en la escuela privada I.R.F.E.* que era solo para niñas. Aunque después tuvo que cambiarla debido a que la expulsaron.

La dejo en la escuela y se fue.

-Hola Akira!- dijo Mizuki y enseguida vio la cara de susto que ponía.- ¿Por qué te asustas?- dijo mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Cómo quieres que no me asuste si apareces de la nada-dijo todavía medio asustado.

-Ahhh… ¿eres una niñita o qué? No debes asustarte por nada.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Claro que no soy una niñita. Pero como no te vas a asustar si aparece un gnomo atrás tuyo de repente…- susurro pensando que nadie le había escuchado. Pero que equivocado estaba! Un segundo después de decir eso, estaba agarrándose el estómago y tratando de respirar, ya que una niña muy violenta le había dado una patada en el estómago que lo había dejado sin aire.

-Eso te pasa por decirme gnomo! Apenas soy una cabeza y media más pequeña que tú! Mástil de barco!- dijo la ojiazul mientras se alejaba a grandes pasos de ahí.**- no entiendo porque me trata de enana. Está bien que soy más pequeña de lo normal. Pero apenas tengo 10 años, todavía voy a seguir creciendo. Ya va a ver ese idiota, cuando sea grande y mida 1.80- **pensaba mientras se imaginaba de grande.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella.

Pum! Chocaron dos personas del mismo sexo, cayendo al instante al piso.

-Oye fíjate por donde vas niñata.- dijo una chica de la misma edad que ella.

-A quien le dices niñata?. Idiota- dijo Mizuki mientras se paraba y veía a la cara a la otra niña. **–oh no, la insoportable de Oriyama Karin- **pensaba mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Oh pero mira a quien me vengo a cruzar justo ahora, a Kurosaki-kun.- decía mientras se acomodaba el pelo.-la niña-hombre del instituto Karakura.-

**-Siempre me molesta. Qué más da si a mí me gusta trepar árboles, o jugar a la pelota, o los videojuegos. Por lo menos no soy hueca como ella, y no vivo pensando en ropa, chicos, y esas idioteces que le gustan a ella- **pensaba mientras seguía de largo y la ignoraba.

-Quien te crees para ignorarme?- decía mientras se ponía delante de ella interfiriéndole el paso.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de sobra, para perderlo con chicas huecas como vos.- le respondió tratando de seguir. Pero otra vez se le puso delante.

-Cuidado con lo que me dices, niñata.-

-Uy lo siento. Olvide que estaba hablando con la bebe de los Oriyama.- dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Por lo menos tengo papa y MAMA…- decía viendo como se le transformaba la cara.- al menos mi madre no se murió por mi culpa…- eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

**-sé que siempre me molesta con ese tema. Que por cierto no sé cómo se enteró. Pero esta vez se pasó… -** dijo la pequeña peli naranja mientras se tiraba encima de la otra niña y le tiraba del pelo.

-Esta vez te pasaste Oriyama! Me las vas a pagar!- decía mientras alrededor de ellas se armaba un alboroto enorme por la pelea.

Después de semejante golpe que le había dado la pequeña Kurosaki, se quedó un rato parado recuperando el aire. Y luego se dirigió a su salón.

**-todavía no sé de dónde es que saca tanta fuerza. Enserio me pregunto de donde la sacara…- **seguía pensando, hasta que el sonido de una voz familiar lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Uy lo siento. Olvide que estaba hablando con la bebe de los Oriyama.-

-Por lo menos tengo papa y MAMA…al menos mi madre no se murió por mi culpa…-

Cuando escucho eso se puso blanco. Estaba muy enojado **– como una niña puede decir algo tan cruel. No se da cuenta que las palabras duelen mucho más que cualquier agresión física? Si no fuera niña ya la hubiera matado a golpes- **pensaba el peli azul.

Pero en ese momento vio como Mizuki le saltaba encima a la otra niña y le empezaba a tirar del pelo, mientras la otra nena pataleaba. Fue lo más rápido que pudo a separarlas. Le costó un poco abrirse paso entre la multitud de gente que había ahí.

-Mizuki basta!- le decía mientras trataba de separarla sin lograr mucho.- deja de pegarle ya basta enana! La vas a lastimar grave, deja de pegarle- y de un empujón logro separarla.

-¿Porque me separas? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que me dijo?- le decía mientras se giraba para mirarlo de frente.

Mientras tanto Karin Oriyama se paraba e iba corriendo a buscar a la directora para que de una vez por todas expulsaran a la "marimacho" **–Ahora sí que no te salva ni tu papi. Esta vez me las vas a pagar de una vez por todas el haberme quitado MI lugar-**

-Eso no justifica que te le tires encima. Con toda tu fuerza le podes hacer mucho daño- le contesto el ojigris.**-claro que justifica, pero no te puedo decir eso solo porque yo la hubiese matado a golpes. No puedo arriesgarme a que te expulsen de esta escuela y …-**

-¿Cómo que no justifica?...tu sabes bien que se pasó con lo que me dijo…oh entiendo…vos crees lo mismo que ella…¿no?...por eso la defiendes…-dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

**-¿Qué? Claro que no pienso eso…-**pensaba Akira. Se había quedado callado por las palabras de la niña.

**-Fui realmente muy estúpida al creer que al fin tenía un amigo…pero no voy a llorar. No llore nunca la ausencia de mi madre, y menos voy a llorar por esto.-**pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No pensé que eras así. Pensé que por más que nos peleamos mucho eras mi amigo…pero…veo que no…- dijo mientras se daba vuelta media vuelta y empezaba a correr.

-Mizuki!-grito mientras corría tras ella.**- ¡Corre muy rápido! ¡A este paso no la voy a alcanzar nunca!-** Pero la perdió de vista cuando Mizuki doblo en un pasillo y se escondió atrás de unas mesas que habían ahí.

La empezó a buscar en toda la escuela. Cuando llego a un salón, vio como Mizuki salía de la escuela corriendo. No vio a donde se dirigía porque salió corriendo del salón, llego a la entrada, pero las puertas estaban cerradas. Ya era demasiado tarde.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Un hombre de cabellera naranja estaba en su consultorio firmando unos papeles. Recién era de mañana y sin embargo la clínica donde trabajaba ya prometía un día agotador.

La clínica Kurosaki es una de las clínicas más reconocidas, tienen un gran avance tecnológico y se dice que ahí trabajan algunos de los mejores médicos de Japón. Algunas veces atienden casos de personas que vienen de otros países para atenderse exclusivamente ahí.

Es por eso que junto con la clínica Ishida, que era la clínica del padre de Uryu, eran los centros de salud más importantes y reconocidos de todo Japón.

Seguía firmando los documentos cuando, de repente, su celular sonó.

-Hola ¿quién habla?- pregunto al ver que no tenía registrado el número.

-Kurosaki-san.-contestaron del otro lado.-soy Akira.- dijo al ver que Ichigo todavía no sabía quién era. Antes de que Ichigo contestara empezó a hablar otra vez.-Mizuki tuvo una pelea con una niña en la escuela, y salió corriendo.- dijo todavía un poco agitado de haber corrido tanto.

-¿Qué?...¿No sabes a donde se fue? ¿O a donde pudo haber ido?-dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y salía de su consultorio ante la mirada atónita de todos los doctores presentes en el pasillo.

-No, no sé. Estaba por seguirla pero cuando llegue a la entrada la puerta estaba cerrada. Y no pude salir.- dijo pensando en algún lugar donde su amiga pudiera estar.-creo que pudo haber ido al bosque.- dijo recordando que Mizuki siempre iba ahí a colgarse de los árboles.

-¿Qué bosque?-

-El bosque que se encuentra atrás de la escuela.-

-A...ah. Bien iré a buscarla. Gracias por avisarme.-

-Está bien Kurosaki-san. Solo avíseme si la encuentra.- dijo mientras cortaba.

Ichigo ya se había subido a su auto y se dirigía al bosque.

Corría y corría. Lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de eso. **– ¿Enserio fui yo? ¿Yo tuve la culpa de que eso suceda?...nunca me culpé de ese incidente…pero… si me pongo a pensar tal vez…tal vez… si yo no hubiese nacido…mi papa y todos podrían estar felices con mi mama…-**pensaba mientras seguía corriendo.

Se adentró en el bosque, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta a donde había llegado.

El bosque era un lugar muy grande y había una parte que ella no conocía. Su padre siempre le había prohibido la entrada a ese bosque. Pero siempre se escapaba e iba igual.

Al principio hay pocos arboles pero entrando a la mitad del bosque la cantidad de árboles empieza a multiplicarse. Y su papa no la dejaba entrar porque decía que podría perderse.

Pero en ese momento lo que más deseaba la niña era perderse, desaparecer y estar sola. Aunque solo sea un momento quería estar sola…y llorar…llorar la muerte de su mama. Nunca lo había hecho, se había acostumbrado al simple hecho de no tener. Por eso nunca había llorado, ella tenía que aceptar la realidad. Y la realidad era que por mucho que hubiese llorado su mama nunca vendría. Era simple, llorar no la traería a la vida.

Se había jurado ser fuerte, pero en este momento lo que menos es, es fuerte. La capa de protección que se había puesto en el corazón se había roto. Ya no podía reprimir más las lágrimas que, en un principio, se había jurado no soltar.

Se había mentido mucho, siempre se decía que con su padre bastaba. Pero la única verdad es que necesitaba mucho una mama. No cualquiera, SU mama. Necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

-si tan solo ella estuviera...hubiera sido tan lindo tenerla conmigo...podría haber jugado con ella, le pude haber pedido un consejo cuando lo necesité, le pude haber pedido que me enseñe a cocinar, le pude haber dicho cuando me molestaban otras chicas...le pude haber dicho que la quería. Tan solo eso. Lo único que hubiera querido es poder haberle dicho cuanto la quiero.- pensó la niña mientras seguía corriendo.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque. Lo conocía sí, pero no tanto. Solo hasta cierto punto, y no lo encontraba.

De repente escucho un ruido, y después una voz.

-oye niña no deberías adentrarte tanto en el bosque. Te puedes perder.-le hablo la voz de una mujer. Se limpió las lágrimas que hasta entonces habían estado cayendo a mares, y empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Buscando el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.- no, por ahí no...Por ahí tampoco...-decía la mujer mientras Mizuki seguía mirando para todos lados.

Se detuvo cuando vio un árbol grande, **probablemente el más grande del bosque**, pensó Mizuki.

-Exacto.- dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza de la oscuridad del árbol.-que haces aquí sola?-dijo mientras, para sorpresa de la pequeña, saltaba de la rama del árbol hacia el suelo. Cerca de donde estaba ella.-Te perdiste?-pregunto mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Vio que no le respondía y la miro fijo. Vio que la nena estaba llorando.-oh lo siento...te asuste?-** -que niña más mona!...es muy chiquita…me pregunto cuántos años tendrá…la siento muy familiar…nah debe ser mi imaginación- **pensó.

Mizuki tan solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.-Entonces porque lloras?.- no le contestó.-emmm...ven voy a mostrarte un lugar.-dijo agarrándole la mano.

Siguió sin contestar, tan solo la siguió. La "rara" mujer se trepó al árbol y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir. Ella se subió sola, sin la ayuda de la mujer.-Valla, veo que sabes cómo subir...te gusta trepar arboles?-le dijo tratando de sacarle alguna palabra de la boca.

-Si...-contesto secándose las ultimas lágrimas de sus ojos. Ya había parado de llorar, había algo en esa mujer que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco al momento de sentir su mano.

-Al fin hablas...creí que no hablabas.-dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Siguió trepando al árbol y llego a la rama más alta de ese árbol. Se sentó y espero a que la nena también lo hiciera.

Al subir se quedó sorprendida. Desde ese árbol se veía una ciudad lejana, posiblemente una ciudad vecina a Karakura. Pero antes de eso se veía un hermoso rio. Estaba entre medio de la ciudad y el bosque.

-Qué lindo...-murmuró

-Viste? es hermosa la vista que hay...¿sabes? siempre vengo acá cuando necesito pensar...no te parece relajante?-dijo mirando hacia adelante.

-Si es muy relajante- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para ver quién era.

**-es muy linda- **pensó. Era una chica rubia de piel muy blanca. Llevaba una blusa lila y una calza negra.

**-Wow que lindos ojos...son raros...es como un violeta azulado...sin duda muy lindos...y familiares...-**pensaron extrañadas las dos al mismo tiempo.

-emm...Porque estabas llorando?-pregunto de golpe, volteando a verla fijamente. Vio que el rostro de la niña se ensombrecía y trato de corregirlo.-lo siento no quise ser grosera. No hace falta que me digas-

-no...No importa...fue porque tuve una discusión con mi amigo.-mintió

-Debe ser un gran amigo tuyo para que llores así...-dijo siguiéndole la mentira. No era tonta, y se dio cuenta que la tristeza de la chica no era por algo como eso. Parecía algo más grave.

-...si...más bien el único...-dijo girándose y admirando la vista, nuevamente.

-porque? no tienes más amigos?- dijo imitándola.

-...no, es el único...-

-oh...y porque se pelearon?-

-Porque...el defendió a una niña que me molesta siempre...-no estaba muy lejos de la verdad

-ah pero...segura que se pelearon? o más bien VOS te enojaste con él?-

La chica la miro sorprendida por su deducción acertada y se sonrojo. Volvió a girar la cabeza.

-Eso no importa...-

La mujer soltó una pequeña risita.-está bien, está bien...y dime porque te molesta la niña?-

-No lo sé...pero esta vez se pasó y me alegro de haberle golpea...-se tapó la boca de golpe.

-¿le golpeaste?-dijo mientras habría los ojos como platos.- Wow debe haberte molestado con algo muy feo para que hicieras eso. ¿Qué te dijo?-

**-qué raro...pensé que me iba a retar...como los "adultos" siempre hacen...-**pensó

-Me dijo que- pero no pudo seguir un grito la interrumpió.

-Mizukiii!...Mizukiii!- gritaba la voz de un hombre.

-Oh no...-dijo para sí misma. Vio que la chica la miraba con cara rara y le explico.-es mi padre...de seguro se enteró de que me escape otra vez de la escuela, y lo de Oriyama…-dijo mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Otra vez? Te escapas de la escuela seguido?-dijo sorprendida. La niña solo le sonrió como respuesta. Soltó un suspiro y hablo de nuevo.-bueno es mejor que vayas con tu padre antes de que se preocupe mas.-dijo sonriéndole.

-si...me hizo bien hablar con vos, espero verte de nuevo...chau-dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a bajarse del árbol.

-yo también, nos vemos entonces...ah y me gusta tu nombre Mizuki-chan- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Gracias!-le grito ya desde abajo, a penas piso el suelo vio a su padre.

-Con quien hablas Kurosaki Mizuki?-dijo un papá peli naranja muy enojado.

*I.R.F.E.: significa Ichigo y Rukia For Ever x3

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado T_T **

**Espero que me dejen mas hermosos y sensuales reviews que me motivan mucho para seguir con este "fic" ñ.ñ **

**Probablemente el próximo capitulo lo suba el próximo viernes 28/2…**

**Si me dejan muchos reviews lo subo antes :***

**Sayonara!**

**Aki-chan **

**Pd: perdón por los horrores ortográficos que haya tenido el cap.**


	4. Castigo

**Holaaa! ¿Como están?**

**Como lo prometido es deuda aca estoy yo con un nuevo capi w.w**

**Antes que nada muchas Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que me dejaron un review! Enserio me pone muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia.**

**Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo asique a leer!**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Con quien hablas Kurosaki Mizuki?-dijo un papá peli naranja muy enojado.

Bien dicen que los hijos se parecen a sus padres. Y este caso no es la excepción. Al igual que su hija, Kurosaki Ichigo daba MIEDO cuando se enojaba. Y que la haya llamado así solo significaba una cosa. Y era que su papa estaba enojado…o mejor dicho MUY enojado.

**-Mierda… ¿y ahora que le digo?...esta vez me va a castigar enserio…-**pensaba la niña mientras le sonreía falsamente a su padre.

-Con nadie papi… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba acá?- pregunto la niña dándose cuenta que su padre debería pensar que ella estaba en la escuela.

-Akira me llamó al celular. Y me dijo que te habías ido de la escuela, porque discutiste con otra niña…-dijo todavía muy enojado Ichigo.

**-Akira maldito hijo de "#$%$&%&$%#$&$%$#&$&$&&$%…traidor me las vas a pagar…-**

-Que habíamos hablado Mizuki? Que te había dicho de pelear con tus compañeros-

-Pero papá…juro que ella empezó, aparte ni siquiera sabes porque le pegue…- interrumpió

-No importa quien empezó, no te…un momento… ¡¿COMO QUE LE PEGASTE?!- grito más furioso que antes.

-…etto…-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca **-Ahora sí que me va a matar…-**

-¡POR DIOS MIZUKI, OTRA VEZ NO!-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.-ESTA VEZ NO TE VA A SALVAR NI…-pero no pudo seguir, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Se alejó un poco del lugar para hablar tranquilo.

**-Oh salvada por la campana ¡sí!...pero no creo que pueda prolongar mucho mi muerte, es algo inevitable…voy a tener que usar mi arma secreta…-** dijo sonriendo interiormente.

Vio que su padre había colgado el celular, y estaba regresando. Se preparó internamente para empezar con su "gran show", pero…

-Me acaba de llamar la directora de tu escuela. Quiere que valla ahora mismo a hablar con ella acerca de tu comportamiento inapropiado en la escuela- dijo, ya algo calmado, para sorpresa de la niña.-Te llegan a expulsar de nuevo y no te va a salvar ni tu queridísimo Byakuya-oji-sama de tu castigo. ¿Me escuchaste?-dijo Ichigo con un aura asesina rodeándolo.

La pequeña Mizuki abrió los ojos de par a par.-…Si…papá-dijo siguiéndole ya que Ichigo había dado media vuelta y se encaminaba a la salida de ese bosque.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Kia-chan, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo una joven de pelo negro

-Lo siento Momo-chan…es solo que me entretuve hablando con una niña.-contestó su amiga sentándose en un sillón grande que había en el medio de la sala.- ¿Sabes? era una niña muy linda, tenía el cabello naranja-

-Y ¿desde cuando eres tan amiga de los niños?-dijo su amiga divertida dejando una taza de té en la mesita que estaba al frente del sillón y sentándose en la punta del mismo con ella.

-No se…pero…simplemente quise hablarle…supongo-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Y ¿cómo se llamaba?-

-Se llama- pero no pudo seguir porque el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, feliz.

-Hola Rukia.- dijo un hombre sonriéndole dulcemente.

La muchacha salto a sus brazos y le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Nii-sama!-dijo feliz entre sus brazos.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a su hogar, en el auto de su padre. Ya habían hablado con la directora. No cruzaron ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Llegaron a su casa, y encontraron un auto conocido en la puerta. Apoyada en la puerta del mismo se encontraba una joven pelinegra con un celular.

Se bajaron del auto y fueron a saludarla.

-Hola tía Karin.-dijo Mizuki mientras se acercaba a saludarla con un cálido abrazo.

-Hola Mizuki-chan- dijo correspondiéndole.

Karin era su tía preferida, además de su papá y su tío Byakuya era una de las personas que más quería. Siempre pensó que era porque, de alguna forma, Karin era parecida a ella. Cuando estaban juntas jugaban videojuegos o veían partidos de beisbol, era más su amiga que su tía.

-Hola Karin, menos mal que hoy no trabajas. Me salvaste.- decía mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.-ya me tengo que ir, cuando vuelva te explico.-agrego mirando su celular.-nos vemos.-se fue.

-Bueno, nos vemos Ichi-ni -saludó, una vez que vio el auto arrancar habló otra vez- bien…creo que me tienes que contar varias cosas…-dijo mientras entraban en la casa. Mizuki no contestó.

Entraron y Karin se fue a la cocina, mientras que Mizuki se fue a sentar al sillón. Karin llego con dos vasos de jugo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.-Tu papá me llamó para ver si podía cuidarte el resto del día de hoy, parecía muy enojado por el teléfono. Y como no estás en la escuela ahora, supongo que hiciste algo y te expulsaron otra vez…o ¿te escapaste?-

Dio un largo suspiro y habló- Un poquito de ambas…-Mizuki le empezó a contar todo lo que le paso esa mañana a Karin. Lo de la pelea con su compañera de clases, su pelea con Akira, que se fue corriendo al bosque…menos que se encontró con una misteriosa chica. Eso no se lo iba a decir porque sabía que Karin le iba a decir que no tenía que hablar con extraños, asique prefirió quedarse callada.

-Asique por eso tu padre estaba tan enojado eh…-

-Si pero no es solo por eso…cuando me encontró, llamaron de la escuela…era la directora y lo cito al colegio para hablar sobre mi conducta y…-

**~o~o~o~o~o~Flash-back~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Primero, lo llaman en horario de trabajo para decirle que su hija se había escapado de la escuela por haber discutido con una niña. Segundo, tuvo que meterse en un bosque a buscarla. Tercero, se enteró que además de discutir, su hija había golpeado a la otra niña. Cuarto, lo llama la directora para hablar acerca del comportamiento de la niña. Quinto, llega 2 horas más tarde porque como no conocía ese maldito bosque, se perdió. Oh si la verdad que ese día no era uno de los mejores. Pero el problema era que recién eran las 11 de la mañana…**

**-¿Ves? Si no me hubieses prohibido la entrada al bosque, sabría cómo salir y no nos hubiéramos perdido- reclamó una niña peli naranja.**

**-Si no hubieras salido corriendo al bosque, yo no tendría que haber ido a buscarte y no nos habríamos perdido.-corrigió su padre.**

**-Hai…hai…-contestó volteando la cara.**

**Estaban esperando en la puerta de la dirección a que saliera la Directora de la institución. Llevaban más de 20 minutos esperando. Hasta que al fin se dignó a salir. **

**Los saludo cortésmente y los hizo pasar a su despacho. La directora Unohana Retsu era una mujer muy amable y respetuosa. Se veía también una persona muy elegante. **

**Mizuki entro como si nada. En solo 3 meses, ya se conocía de memoria ese lugar. Las paredes blancas, relucientes. Los muebles viejos, pero bien cuidados. Las sillas, los papeles, el escritorio, todo. Todo era tan familiar para ella. **

**Fue directo a sentarse donde siempre lo hacía, en la silla del lado derecho. Se sentaron todos, y empezó lo que para ella era un "juicio". Estaba todo listo, "el juez", "su abogado", "el acusado" y estaban a punto de dictarle su sentencia…**

**-Bien, señor Kurosaki. Lo he citado porque hoy su hija ha golpeado a otra niña, al comienzo de la jornada educativa. Como sabe no puedo pasar por alto lo que ha hecho.-**

**Ichigo escuchó atentamente cada palabra.-Si, lose. Siento mucho lo que hizo mi hija.-**

**-Yendo al grano, lo que hizo su hija merece la expulsión y-**

**-Pero no puede expulsarme, ella empezó yo solo me defendí- interrumpió Mizuki**

**-Mizuki no interrumpas.-dijo Ichigo**

**-Gracias señor Kurosaki. Bueno, como decía, lo que usted hizo merece la expulsión. Sin embargo un compañero suyo que estuvo presente en la pelea vino a hablar conmigo y me contó cómo fue que sucedió realmente todo…-dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió.-…por esta vez no voy a expulsarla pero va a tener que pedirle perdón por haberle pegado.-declaró.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-gritó levantándose de donde estaba sentada, sorprendiendo a los adultos presentes.- ¡Yo no pienso pedirle perdón a nadie!-dijo sentándose de nuevo y tratando de calmarse.**

**-Sí que lo harás.-dijo Ichigo.**

**-De acuerdo si no quieres pedir perdón, tendrás que quedarte todos los días después de clases a limpiar la escuela, durante 4 meses.-dijo la directora con una sonrisa amable, pero con un aura atemorizante rodeándola. Estaba segura que la niña se resignaría y terminaría pidiendo disculpas.**

**Pero para su sorpresa a la niña ni la inmuto su amenaza, que le había provocado escalofríos hasta al propio Ichigo.**

**Unos minutos después salieron del lugar, un padre visiblemente enojado, y una niña viviblemente… ¿feliz?...**

**~o~o~o~o~o~Fin-flash-back~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso…-dijo sonriendo la niña.

-Espera…no entiendo…entonces ¿le pediste perdón?- dijo una pelinegra confundida

-¡¿Qué?!... claro que no, JAMAS… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice….-dijo y bebió un poco de jugo **–no pienso pedirle perdón…prefiero ir a limpiar la escuela antes que eso…-** oh si el orgullo ante todo… ¿no?

-Está bien, como digas…y dime que vas a hacer con Akira? ¿Le vas a pedir perdón?-

-Emm…sí, creo que exagere…es que estaba muy nerviosa…aparte no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada con el…estoy segura que tarde o temprano nos vamos a arreglar asique mejor temprano…-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.**-apenas lo vea, le voy a pedir perdón…si, eso haré- **pensó decidida.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mientras tanto en un consultorio de un hospital, se encontraban dos amigos hablando acerca del mal día que habían tenido.

-Oh con que por eso saliste así esta mañana…-decía un pelirrojo

-Si…ya no sé qué hacer con Mizuki cada vez se porta peor, en los 3 meses que lleva en esa escuela fue, por lo menos, 5 veces por semana a dirección por portarse mal. Y lo peor de todo es que no me dijo nada…me entere recién hoy que tuve que ir a hablar con su directora…-dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y con sus manos tapaba su cara.

-Vaya…sí que es traviesa…yo creo que…necesita una madre…-dijo mirando al techo. Ichigo levanto una de sus manos y la dejo caer al costado suyo.-creo que necesita una figura materna…nunca has pensado en ¿conseguirle una mamá?... buscar otra mujer…rehacer tu vida…-

-Tal vez…tal vez tengas razón…-dijo mientras sacaba su otra mano de su cara.**-Ojala fuera tan fácil…-** pensó.-Como sea…como están Tatsuki y Asuka? Hace tiempo que no las veo…desde que Asuka cumplió 7 años maso menos- dijo enderezándose y mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien, ambas están bien. A Asuka le va maso menos en la escuela, aunque bien…y Tatsuki...-dio un largo suspiro-…sigue enseñando karate en el dojo…-

-je…hay cosas que no cambian, Renji…-se levantó y se desperezo.-bueno creo que es hora de volver al trabajo…-

-Sí, así es…nos vemos Ichigo.-dijo saliendo del consultorio de su amigo.

Trabajaban en diferentes pisos asique no se encontraban muy seguido. Se habían conocido gracias a Tatsuki. Un día ella se lo presento a Ichigo como su novio, y al tiempo Renji ingreso a trabajar a la Clínica. Asique se hicieron grandes amigos. Junto con Uryu, ya que Ichigo se lo había presentado una vez.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La tarde se había pasado volando. Se había quedado toda la tarde jugando videojuegos con su tía. Estaba demasiado cansada como para esperar a que llegara su padre. Eran solo las 7 de la tarde y ya se había ido a dormir a su cama.

-Hola Karin.-dijo Ichigo entrando a su casa. Karin estaba sentada en el sillón mirando tele.

-Hola Ichi-ni-

-Siento haber llegado tan tarde. Es que tuve un caso de urgencia…-dijo sacándose su chaqueta y dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-No importa. La pasamos bien con Mizuki.-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. Ichigo fue a sentarse en el sillón individual que estaba cerca del otro.

-¿Dónde está ahora?-

-Se fue a dormir. Se nota que tuvo un día muy agotador, estaba muy cansada.-dijo mientras se paraba e iba hacia la cocina.- ¿Quieres un te?-

-Sí, gracias-

Al rato volvió, con dos tazas de té.

-¿Te conto lo que paso?-dijo dando un sorbo a su te.

-Sí, me dijo.- contestó imitándole.

-Ahora entiendes porque me enoje…casi la expulsan, otra vez… ¡golpeo a otra niña! Ninguna niña de su edad hace eso, además- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Karin lo interrumpió.

-Ichi-ni dime, ¿le preguntaste a Mizuki porque le pego a la otra niña? Mizuki es traviesa sí, pero no es mala. Algún motivo debió tener para hacerlo ¿no?- dijo Karin tranquila dando el ultimo sorbo a su te.

Ichigo se quedó en blanco. Karin tenía razón, algún motivo tuvo que haber tenido para hacer eso. Y él no le preguntó. Le reprendió sin saber el verdadero porque.

-¿Mizuki te dijo porque? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-preguntó

-Si me contó, pero no es algo que te tenga que decir yo. Pregúntale a ella.-dijo mientras agarraba su celular que estaba en la mesa.-Nos vemos Ichi-ni.-saludó con la mano y se fue.

Ichigo se quedó un rato largo pensando en el sillón. Se paró y fue a ver a Mizuki. Entro al cuarto y la vio durmiendo tranquila en su cama. Se veía tan tierna, tan tranquila. Parecía un ángel. Un pequeño angelito que vino a salvarlo en el momento más indicado.

Se acercó a la cama y se agacho. Le acaricio el pelo.

-Te quiero mucho, Kohime…-dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en su cabecita.

-Pa… ¿papi? ¿Ya llegaste?-dijo la niña, se había despertado.

-Sí, soy yo.- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.- siento haberte despertado… pero… te voy a preguntar algo… y quiero que seas sincera ¿sí?-

-Si pa… ¿qué paso?-contesto sentándose en su cama.

-¿Que te dijo la niña de hoy, para que reaccionaras así?- apenas lo dijo vio como el semblante de la niña cambiaba de tranquilo a triste.

-Me…me dijo que… me dijo que mamá se murió por mi culpa…-

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio te dijo eso?- estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.**-Karin tenía razón…soy un idiota…-**

No espero a que la niña le contestara. La abrazo dulcemente y le susurró al oído.-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, de absolutamente nada. Y estoy seguro que tu mamá pensaría lo mismo-

Al escuchar esto la niña rompió en llanto y se agarró fuertemente a su papá. Estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que al fin se calmó.

-¿Sabes? Hiciste bien en no pedirle perdón.- dijo parándose y revolviéndole el pelo a la niña.

-¿Enserio?- dijo la niña sorprendida.

-Sí, enserio.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me vas a castigar?- dijo sonriendo para sus adentros.

-No, yo dije que hiciste bien en no pedirle perdón. Pero no dije que hiciste bien en pegarle.- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Asique como castigo dos semanas sin televisión.-dijo mientras le daba "el beso de las buenas noches".-Buenas noches Mizuki.-

-Pero Chappy el conejo…-

-Sin tele por dos semanas.-repitió Ichigo dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

-Dijo sin tele, pero todavía me quedan lo videojuegos…-susurró para ella misma, pero no conto con que su padre la escucharía.

Antes de abrir la puerta y salir hablo de nuevo.- Ah y videojuegos tampoco. Buenas noches Kohime.- dijo burlón mientras salía de ahí, y dejaba a una depresiva peli naranja.

Se fue derecho a su cuarto. Se sacó su ropa, y se puso su piyama y se acostó. Estaba muy cansado. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, su ultimo pensamiento fue **–creo que Renji tiene razón…tal vez Mizuki realmente necesita una mamá…tal vez ya es hora de que rehaga mi vida…-**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y no haberlos decepcionado x3**

**No pude agradecerles bien por que ando un poco apurada! **

**A los que me dejen review en el próximo capi. Voy a contestar y agradecer todos! Uno por uno e.e**

**Sayonara!**

**Aki Kuchiki.**

**Pd: perdonen los errores hortograficos si? W.w**


End file.
